


Floppy

by SkyeGraham



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Koutarou Amon muss sich entscheiden, ob er sein jetziges Dasein annehmen oder sich dagegen wehren will. // Post-Tokyo Ghoul Root A





	1. I

»Dumme Menschen.« Fingerspitzen befühlten seine Wange, ehe sie sein geschlossenes Auge öffneten. Es war jenes, das ihn verriet. »Arrogant und naiv.«  
Die junge Frau ließ von ihm ab und nahm etwas zur Hand, was aussah wie der Teil eines Armes. Er wusste, was jetzt kam und so sehr es ihn widerstrebte, diese Existenz am Leben zu halten ... seine Aufgabe war noch nicht zu Ende.  
»Ist dir die Ironie des Schicksals bewusst? Ein CCG Agent als Ghoul.«  
Ja, er wusste, wie makaber es war. Er wurde zu dem, was er seit seiner Kindheit verabscheut hatte. Koutarou Amon gehörte zu den Monstern.

 

 

 


	2. II

So schmeckte also Menschenfleisch.  
Er schluckte die Bissen hinunter, denn ihm blieb kaum eine andere Wahl. Sie hielt ihm die Nase zu und umfasste seinen Kiefer mit einem unnachgiebigen Griff. Unter ihrer Kapuze sah er ihre roten Haarsträhnen hervorlugen, genau wie ihre Ghoulaugen hinter der Halbmaske.  
»Braver Junge«, murmelte sie, »zwing mich nicht zu härteren Maßnahmen. Wenn du nicht darüber nachdenkst, ist es gar nicht so schwer, oder?«  
Dass er gerade einen Menschen aß, den sie womöglich getötet hatte? Er mehr wollte ... die Augen zusammengekniffen wehrte er sich gegen diesen Drang. Sie - sie tätschelte ihm die Wange, bevor sie ihn losließ.   
»Die Doves sind überall. Wir müssen sofort weg von hier.«   
Es war die oberste Aufgabe eines jeden CCG-Agenten, Ghouls zu vernichten. Sähen sie ihn in diesem Zustand, machte es keinen Unterschied, ob er je einer von ihnen gewesen war.   
»Ich ...«  
»Sei ein guter Junge und folge mir einfach, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.« Sie bedeutete ihm, die Kapuze aufzusetzen und ging voraus. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück zu dem Ort, an den er weder zurück wollte noch konnte. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als sein Schicksal in ihre Hände zu legen. Sie wartete sogar auf ihn.


	3. III

Sie fiel hinter ihm zurück, je näher sie dem Wasser kamen. Er hörte Möwen hoch über ihnen vorbeiziehen und sah bald schon ein Boot am Ufer. Groß genug für vier bis fünf Personen, ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Neben dem Boot wartete eine Person im weißen Mantel mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und neben seinen Füßen befand sich nichts anderes als ein Koffer. Seine Sinne reagierten so schnell, dass er auf der Klippe stoppte. Jetzt verstand er noch mehr, wie Mado das kleine Mädchen samt ihrer Mutter in die Falle gelockt hatte. Sie rochen Ghoule, selbst, wenn sie als Quinque eingeschlossen waren. »Angst? Süß.« Lächelnd sprang sie an ihm vorbei auf den Strand und zog sich ihre Kapuze vom Kopf. »Ich hab ihn. Lass uns das Weite suchen.«  
»Du bist spät dran«, ließ der Agent sie wissen, doch sie verzog ihre Lippen nur zu einem schmalen Strich. »Musste ihn füttern. Als Babysitter bin ich nicht geeignet.«  
»Wie die Vergangenheit bereits zeigte«, stimmte der junge Mann zu und wandte sich schließlich zu ihm. Er kannte das Gesicht, die Geschichte dieses Agenten, der zur gleichen Zeit wie er auf die Akademie kam.  
»Makkuro Souma.« First Class. Mutter von seiner Stiefschwester ermordet, nachdem sie mit ihrem Verlobten zusammengezogen war. Das waren die Details, die ihn interessiert und die er sich gemerkt hatte. Demnach war seine Retterin kein anderer als der S-Rate Ghoul Red Ace. Wieso sollte sie ihm helfen? Warum tat sich ein Agent des CCG mit einem Ghoul zusammen? Das war gegen alles, was sie auf der Akademie gelernt hatten. »First Class Amon, ich beantworte Ihre Fragen zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Zuvor müssen wir Sie in Sicherheit bringen. Rue Island ist kein sicherer Ort.« Er war kein First Class mehr. Nicht einmal ein Mensch, was seine Augen und sein Arm bewiesen.


End file.
